


protect

by gongqing



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	protect

庇护

 

Thor发现他的地盘上来了一条小蛇，翠绿翠绿的，吐着鲜红的舌头在边界试探。Thor也不去管他，任由他张望。他的一再纵容让Loki胆子变大起来，蹿进他的领地，然后慢慢游动到他身边。Thor被这一动作惹怒，高扬起上半身张开嘴威胁他。

Loki被突然蹿出的金色巨蟒吓了一跳，瑟缩了一下又扬起头颅，他是来寻求一个庇护的。族内争端，他被hela挤下族长继承人的位置，那个女人继位后毫不留情的就把他赶了出来。估计没几天就会找人弄死他。

现在当务之急是找一个安全的地方，而Thor无疑是他的目标。

Loki大着胆子靠近Thor，然后高高扬起的上半身蹭了一下Thor的腹部，这是一个示好的动作。Thor低头对他吐着蛇信，他也对Thor吐着红艳艳的小舌头。

“我想要一个安全的可以藏身的地方。”

对自己的需求，Loki直言不讳，他上半身化为人。黑色的头发绿色的眼睛，皮肤有一点苍白，身材匀称又让人感觉有点嫌瘦，绿色的尾巴甩来甩去弯成一个小钩子。Thor盯着他看了许久，最终也化出半身人来，人形的他满头金发，比金色鳞片还要亮眼。

Loki瘦长的尾巴试探的勾上Thor粗壮的蛇尾，Thor用蓝色的眼睛盯着他，尾巴甩开他的小尾巴。

“理由。”庇护你的理由。

“难道我不够么？”

Loki的胸膛蹭上Thor的胳膊，这次Thor没有推开他，绿色的蛇尾缠上金色的蛇身，尾巴尖暧昧的在鳞片上摩擦。Loki是典型的蛇，蛇性本淫，他最懂得怎么去诱惑别人。

Thor宽厚的手掌揽上Loki的腰，那处的皮肤尤为的细嫩。Loki借势扑在他的怀里，用尖尖的牙齿去摩挲他肩胛处的皮肤。

“啊......”

Thor的突然化被动为主动让Loki一声惊呼，Thor把他压在树干上，粗粝的树皮摩擦着他的后背，但是被挑起欲火的Thor只顾撕咬他的嘴唇，Loki也配合的迎上去，蛇尾不断在Thor身上乱动，鳞片裂开露出粉红色的泄殖腔。

金色的蛇尾开始纠缠住绿色的蛇尾，Thor的性器从鳞片里翻出来，硕大的带刺的两个阴茎，让Loki看着有一点恐惧，但是来不及拒绝，Thor的性器就摩擦在他的穴口，性器上的倒刺勾到他的软肉，疼痛和空气的进入迫使他不断分泌出粘液，为Thor的进入做准备。

这样完美的躯体无疑是让Thor满意的，他不加思索就把一边阴茎塞了进去。

Loki尖叫着收紧自己，尾巴死死缠住Thor，Thor掐着他的腰一下一下摸着他的后背让他放松一点。两条尾巴越缠越紧。Loki清楚的感受到Thor阴茎上的倒刺刺在他的软肉里，他们缠的越紧，痛感就越明显。Thor的手掌不停抚摸Loki腰上皮肤和鳞片的交界处，那里的鳞片最软，感觉也最明显。

金色都蛇尾和绿色的蛇尾缠绕在一起，像是一条配色美丽的绳子。Loki的尾巴尖曲起，Thor粗大的带有肉刺的阴茎卡卡在他的穴口，并且他还有把另一边阴茎也塞进去的打算。

“唔嗯……”

Loki嘴里发出甜腻的呻吟，Thor一边操松他，一边把另一边阴茎塞进去，两个硕大的阴茎撑得他满满的，泄殖腔处的鳞片炸开，绿色的蛇尾有些无力的松开Thor，立刻又被金色都蛇尾霸道的缠住。

鳞片因为强烈的刺激而张开，Thor把Loki按在树干上，粗糙的树皮摩擦着他的后背，磨出一道道红色的印记。Loki的手指缠住Thor的金发，因为情动而不自觉的拉扯。他们的性爱注定不会太温柔，疼痛让人兴奋。

Thor低头去啃咬Loki的锁骨和脖子，将碍事的黑色头发拨到他的脑后，Loki配合的挺起胸膛，把粉红的乳尖送入Thor口中。

Thor的牙齿咬在敏感的乳头上，尖牙轻轻的蹭动，酥麻感让Loki叫的更加淫荡。Thor腾出一只手去抚摸绿色的蛇尾，炸开的鳞片由于他的安抚而闭合，然后又在他猛烈的冲刺中炸开。

Loki应该是脱离水源有点久了，鳞片很干燥。Thor拍拍Loki的后背，低沉的声音叫他变成人。Loki思考了一下他的人体能不能承受的住Thor的两根阴茎，有点担心的把尾巴分化为腿盘在Thor腰上。

他的听话让Thor很满意，为了不伤到这可口的小家伙所以他也把尾巴变成了腿。Loki的胳膊缠着他的脖颈，主动奉上自己的双唇。Thor掐住Loki柔软富有弹性的臀肉把自己往Loki身体更深处操去，Loki真是紧的要命，肠肉死死的咬着他不肯松。

他要操开他，让他叫的更好听一点，然后还要射他一肚子。

这个想法让Thor兴奋，所以撞击声更猛烈，而Loki祈求他慢一点，被他用手捂住了口鼻，缺氧的窒息感让Loki整个脸都涨成红色，在他终于舍得松开的时候，Loki的眼角挂上了泪水。

剧烈的呼吸让Loki的胸膛起伏，嘴里发出含糊的呻吟。为了不让他背过气去，Thor低头含住了他的嘴唇，让他慢慢的调整呼吸，在他平稳下来之后又在他的口中迅速攻城掠地。

Loki的臀瓣被扒开，Thor在填满他的同时还想在塞进去一根手指，感觉自己容纳不了那么多的Loki有点紧张的夹紧自己，这差点让Thor直接射出来。所以Thor放弃了一开始的想法，改为一边操着Loki一边拍打他的屁股。

啪啪声在空旷的地方蔓延开来，Loki尖叫着被顶上了高潮，抖动着阴茎将白色液体喷射在两人小腹上。

“夹好你的小屁股。”

感觉到差不多的Thor揉捏着Loki屁股上的软肉，更加快速的进出他的身体，最后抖动着在他体内射出来。淫靡的腥气弥漫，Thor并未拔出来，而是就着两人结合的状态去亲吻Loki的额头和鼻尖。

“还满意么？”

Loki把Thor的金发理好，勾着他的脖子问。阳光下翠绿色的瞳孔里全是金色的倒影，Thor亲吻了他的双眼。

这代表满意。


End file.
